1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical element package, and an optical element device including the optical element package.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, there are optical element stems for mounting light-emitting elements, light-receiving elements, etc. In such an optical element stem, a light-emitting element is mounted on a side surface of a heat releasing part which is provided erectly on an eyelet shaped like a circular plate, and the light-emitting element is connected to leads which are sealed in the eyelet (see e.g., JP-A-2004-134697 and JP-A-2011-134740).
As will be described later in paragraphs about a preliminary matter, there has been proposed a technique in which a ceramic substrate including conductor patterns formed thereon is disposed on a side surface of a heat releasing part provided erectly on an eyelet, and a light-emitting element is mounted in the vicinities of the conductor patterns so that high frequency properties can be improved.
However, the conductor patterns on the ceramic substrate are connected to leads through solders. Therefore, transmission parts through the solders cause difficulty in matching of characteristic impedance of a transmission line as a whole. Thus, the transmission parts through the solders become obstacle parts in transmitting a high frequency signal.